Lady Blood
|song= Lady Blood |image= Lady_Blood.PNG |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=RE:BERSERK |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 16 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe Tsumetai hohoemi ayashige ni sasou midara Yuuwaku ni saku Lady Blood Machi ukeru no ga kiken na ai dato shitte mo Oborete mitai tomedonai Destiny Tatoeba hatenai kurayami no naka de Tesaguri de aishi au you na SURIRU Love you iki mo tomaru kurai ni Hold you Yes kiss my love tsukiyo ni saita kemono no ai nara Sou kiss my neck subete wo nomi hosou What am I gonna do addicted to you mi ageru moonlight What am I gonna do I’m stick to you koboreta whisper Yes kiss me love Yes kiss my love kanjite motto kimi no oku fukaku Sou kiss my neck and blood motto motto chikaku e Source |-| Kanji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe 冷たい微笑み　妖しげに誘うみだら 誘惑に咲くLady Blood 待ち受けるのが　危険な愛だと知っても 溺れてみたい富止め処ないDestiny 例えば果てない暗闇の中で 手探りで愛し合うようなスリル Love you 息も止まるくらいに Hold you Yes kiss my love 月夜に咲いた獣の愛なら そう Kiss my neck 全てを飲み干そう What am I gonna do addicted to you 見上げる Moonlight What am I gonna do I’m stick to you 零れた Whisper Yes kiss me love Yes kiss my love 感じてもっと君の奥深く そう Kiss my neck and blood もっともっと近くへ Source |-| English= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe A sinful, icy smile bewitchingly draws me in– Lady Blood, seductively blooming. I know that what I’ve been longing for is nothing more than a dangerous infatuation But I want to indulge in it– our unstoppable destiny. The thrill of making love in the midst of this endless darkness, relying only on our sense of touch– I love you so much, I want to embrace you ‘til we run out of breath Yes kiss my love A primal love has bloomed in this moonlit night Yes kiss my neck Let us drink to the last drop What am I gonna do addicted to you Looking up at the moonlight, What am I gonna do I’m stick to you A whisper falls from my lips Yes kiss me love Yes kiss my love Let me feel you more, deeper Yes kiss my neck and blood Closer, more and more Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|288 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|348 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|453 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|800 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Regular Song Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Ban Jumonji